


Who gave Chan and these Eight kids a chatroom?

by Theydontknoww (Girlwithmultifandoms)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Cute, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Random & Short, i also dont know which ships im going to add
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-05 05:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15163658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlwithmultifandoms/pseuds/Theydontknoww
Summary: Kangaroo: OKay, but really who did this?BracesBOIII: I honestly have no ideaAngel: if i even find out who made this, they're doing the dishes for the next monthMemelix: okay so it might've been me....BracesBOIII: you better run felix------also on wattpad underneath the name tessa_kws





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To prevent confusion these are the nicknames of the members, since some of them are more understandable than other.
> 
> Kangaroo: Chan  
> BracesBOIII: Jeongin  
> Angel: Woojin  
> Memelix: Felix  
> God'svisuals: Hyunjin  
> Mogi: Changbin  
> Toomanybundles: Minho  
> Squirrelboi: Jisung  
> Snail: Seungmin
> 
> And no i won't be calling the members with stage names (HAN, I.N & LEE KNOW) by their stage names. I refuse, mostly Jisung his stagename, HAN, because one of my teachers has that name and it disturbs me to call Jisung HAN.
> 
> BUt anyways enjoy reading this mess.

_**03:20** _

**A GROUP WAS MADE**

**KANGAROO, SNAIL, BRACESBOII, GOD'SVISUALS, TOOMANYBUNDLES, SQUIRRELBOI, ANGEL & MOGI WERE ADDED**

 

 **TOOMANYBUNDLES:** it is almost three thirty who in the holy hell was thinking let's make a groupchat???????  
  
  
 **BRACESBOIII:** IT WAS ABOUT TIME WE GOT A GROUPCHAT

 **  
SQUIRRELBOI:** yeah but not this late and turn of your captions theyre annoying

 **  
MOGI:** the person who made this is going to have to run as fast as he can cause im ready to beat somebody

 

 **GOD'SVISUALS:** instead of questioning can you just shut up and go to sleep?

 

 **TOOMANYBUNDLES** : hyunjin shush we're trying to find out who did this

 

 **KANGAROO** : ....

 

 **KANGAROO:** OKay, but really who did this?

 

 **BRACESBOIII** : I honestly have no idea

 

 **ANGEL** : if i even find out who made this, they're doing the dishes for the next month

 

 **MEMELIX** : okay so it might've been me....

 

 **BRACESBOIII** : you better run felix

 

 **MEMELIX** : why

 

 **KANGAROO:** changbin just left the room.....

 

 **MOGI** : i hope you're already running felix

 

 **MEMELIX** : shit

 

 **SQUIRRELBOI:** it was nice knowing you felix bye

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. WHO STOLE THE ICE CREAM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somebody ate Woojin's ice cream and now he wants a new tub of ice cream

_**21:11** _

**ANGEL HAS ENTERED THE GROUP**

 

 **ANGEL:** who and i'll only ask once, ate my ice cream

 **ANGEL:** i won't get mad. i just want to know who ate it

 

 **SNAIL:** i saw jeongin with ice cream this morning, he was also grinning stupidly so it was probably him

 

 **ANGEL** : jeongin did you eat my ice cream

 

 **BRACESBOIII** : maybe

 **BRACESBOIII:** i ate a little, but then placed it back in the refrigerator so somebody else must've finished it after me

 

 **ANGEL:** I'll find out who did it

 

 **SQUIRRELBOI** : it was seungmin he was eating it in our room

 

 **SNAIL:** jisung how can you betray me like that

 **SNAIL:** i thought i could trust you

 

 **SQUIRRELBOI:** yeah if you gave me a bite....

 **SQUIRRELBOI:** but you refused to do that

 

 **ANGEL** : thanks for telling jisung and seungmin guess we gotta go to the store

 

 **SNAIL:** Y????  
  


**ANGEL** : you're going to pay for a new tub of ice cream

 

 **SNAIL:** BUT JEONGIN ATE IT TOO AND YOU'RE NOT PUNISHING HIM FOR IT

 

 **ANGEL** : who says i'm not punishing him for it

 **ANGEL** : he can clean mine and minho's room and i want him too make it as clean as it always is

 

 **BRACESBOIII** : i'd rather die, getting your room as spottless as always is impossible

 **BRACESBOIII:** you and minho are magicians or something i can't even throw a paper into the trash normally

 

 **ANGEL:** well that's sad but you're still going to do it

 **ANGEL** : and seungmin i expect to go to the store tomorrow

 

 **SNAIL:** fine

 

 **ANGELS:** then im satisfied 

 

**ANGEL HAS GONE OFFLINE**


	3. Where's Seungmin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woojin went to the store WITH Seungmin, Woojin came back WITHOUT Seungmin.

**_12:02_ **

**KANGAROO HAS ENTERED THE GROUP**

 

 **KANGAROO:** has anybody seen Seungmin?

 **KANGAROO:** Woojin lost him at the store

 **KANGAROO:** i really shouldn't have trustend them to go together, this was destined to happen

 

 **GOD'SVISUALS:** How does one lose another in a store?????? they're literally super small

 **GOD'SVISUALS:** It would be impossible to lose someone there

 

 **MOGI:** that's why Woojin can do it, everything he does is practically impossible

 

 **ANGEL** : Changbin do you mean that in a nice or offending way

 

 **MOGI** : what do you honestly think?

 

 **ANGEL:** but yeah i lost seungmin in the store and he left his phone at home so we can't reach him

 **ANGEL:** atleast i have my ice cream

 

 **KANGAROO:** WOOJIN YOU LOST SEUNGMIN AND ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS YOUR ICE CREAM!!

 **KANGAROO:** GO AND FIND HIM

 

 **ANGEL:** NO NEED TO SCREAM AT ME

 

 **KANGAROO:** SORRY

 

 **MEMELIX** : what is happening here?

 

 **GOD'SVISUALS** : woojin lost seungmin and all he cares about is his ice cream

 

 **MEMELIX:** that's rude woojin, but can i have some of your ice cream when you return

 

 **KANGAROO:** FELIX

 

 **MEMELIX:** WHAT

 

 **KANGAROO:** IT'S NOT ABOUT THE ICE CREAM RIGHT NOW

 

 **MEMELIX:** OKAY

 

 **SQUIRRELBOI:** i dunno where you're talking about but seungmin just entered my room to ask for my charger.....

 

 **ANGEL:** so he was at the dorms all along.... i could have known that we were walking that way anways

 

 **KANGAROO:** .....

 **KANGAROO:** you know what i'm not even going to be mad at you

 

**KANGAROO WENT OFFLINE**

 

 **ANGEL:** why does this always happen to me

 

 **SQUIRRELBOI:** dunno man 

 

**ANGEL WENT OFFLINE**


	4. A TRIP TO THE PARK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho, Jeongin and Hyunjin go to the park.... at 2 a.m.

_**02:23** _

 

**CHATROOM "PARK BUDDIES" HAS BEEN MADE BY TOOMANYBUNDLES  
BRACESBOIII AND GOD'SVISUALS WERE ADDED**

 

**TOOMANYBUNDLES:** so how are we going to sneak away without the others hearing it

 

**GOD'SVISUALS:** well i me and jeongin share the room so for us it shouldnt be a problem, but for you it's kinda hard too leave because of woojin

 

**TOOMANYBUNDLES** : I fixed that already, i turned on the fan in our room and that thing is so loud he won't even be able to hear me

 

**BRACESBOIII:** can we leave then?

 

**GOD'SVISUALS** : YES  
  


**BRACESBOIII, GOD'SVISUALS AND TOOMANYBUNDLES HAVE GONE OFFLINE**

 

 

\----------

** {IN THE STRAY KIDS GROUPCHAT A WHILE LATER} **

**_03:18_ **

 

 

**MEMELIX IS ONLINE**

 

**MEMELIX:** i went to the kitchen for a midnight snack, but in the hallway i noticed that hyunjin's, minho's and jeongin's shoes are missing???

 

**KANGAROO:** o my god what is it this time

**KANGAROO:** their shoes are missing?

**KANGAROO:** what about their jackets?

 

**MEMELIX:** also not here

 

**KANGAROO** : those jasndfjd

**KANGAROO** : i can't believe they did it

 

**MEMELIX** : did what?

 

**KANGAROO:** go to the damn park

**KANGAROO:** today when i passed the park with them i didn't allow them to go because we had to go back to the dorm quickly

**KANGAROO** : and they were like we'll go later then and i can't believe they actually went there

 

**MEMELIX** : you can't stop them anymore now

 

**KANGAROO:** you're right and i'm not even going to punish them, if they get sick from the cold or if anything happens it's their own fault

 

**ANGEL:** why are you texting this late again

**ANGEL** : wait they went to the park?  
  
 **ANGEL** : but i didn't even hear hyunjin leave....

**ANGEL** : HE PUT ON THE FAN, HE KNOWS I CAN'T HEAR ANYTHING WITH THAT THING ON  
  


**KANGAROO** : woojin calm down, if you get mad now you'll only tire yourself even more, just go back to sleep or something

 

**ANGEL** : fine but i'm not letting hyunjin back into the room until he apologizes for this

**ANGEL:** I'm going then bye

 

**ANGEL WENT OFFLINE**

 

**KANGAROO:** felix did you go to sleep yet

 

**MEMELIX** : no..

**MEMELIX:** i'm still eating

 

**KANGAROO** : well goodnight then i'm going to sleep

**KANGAROO** : take care and don't make it too late

 

**MEMELIX** : i won't

 

**KANGAROO WENT OFFLINE**

 

 

 


	5. CONSEQUENCES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three members who went to the park caught a small cold, just a small one.

_**10:43** _

 

**MOGI HAS ENTERED THE GROUP**  
  
  


**MOGI** **:** who just threw up in the hallway

 **MOGI** : if that person doesn't clean it up in the next minute i'm going to throw up too and nobody wants that

 

 **BRACESBOIII** : it was me, ill go and clean it

 

 **KANGAROO** : you got sick jeongin??  
  


**BRACESBOIII** : yeahhh

 **BRACESBOIII** : don't even say anything about karma because i know, we shouldn't have gone outside

 

 **MEMELIX** : why did you even go outside that late?  
  


**TOOMANYBUNDLES** : we wanted to rebel against chan who had said that we couldn't go to the park

 **TOOMANYBUNDLES:** so we went to the park and now jeongin and minho are sick, i just have a small cold

 

 **SNAIL:** you guys are so stupid

 

 **BRACESBOIII** : we know so don't rub it in our faces

 

 **SQUIRRELBOI** : okay i get that you got all sick and everything, but why is hyunjin sleeping on the couch? 

 **SQUIRRELBOI:** i'd like to sit down but i don't want to disrupt his sleep

 

 **ANGEL** : hyunjin is sleeping on the couch because i didn't let him into our room

 **ANGEL:** and that was a smart move of me, if i had let him in i would've gotten sick too

 

 **KANGAROO** : woojin that doesn't mean you can let him sleep on the couch 

 

_**KANGAROO CHANGED ANGEL'S NAME TO IRRESPONSIBLEPARENT** _

 

 **IRRESPONSIBLEPARENT:** but why

 

 **KANGAROO:** cause apparently you as eldest can't take normal care of the members

 

 **IRRESPONSIBLEPARENT:** yeah you're right with that

 

 **KANGAROO:** Thank you, now go to hyunjin because i want him in bed as quick as possible he can't get more sick than he already is

 

 **IRRESPONSIBLEPARENT** : FIne 

 

**IRRESPONSIBLEPARENT HAS GONE OFFLINE**

 


	6. THE MOVIE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woojin and Changbin had decided that the group should watch IT now some of them can't sleep.

_**00:09** _

 

**SNAIL HAS ENTERED THE GROUP**

 

**SNAIL:** whose idea was it again to watch IT  
  


**MOGI** : Mine and woojin's

 

**SNAIL** : great, we have an almost crying felix here 'cause he's afraid the clown might come and get him

 

**MEMELIX** : don't joke about it, i'm really scared

 

**BRACESBOIII** : felix you aren't the only scared one here

**BRACESBOIII** : I have the feeling there's something in my room

 

**MOGI** : .... are you two really that afraid

 

**MEMELIX** : we are but can or will we do anything about it...

**MEMELIX** : probably not

 

**MOGI** : chan is going to fight me and woojin tomorrow because now we're the reason you guys can't sleep

**MOGI** : we're going to be dead

 

**BRACESBOII** : well it is your fault

 

**MOGI** **HAS** **GONE** **OFFLINE**

 

**MEMELIX** : did he just leave us hanging here? 

**MEMELIX** : Rude

 

**BRACESBOIII** : i can hear something walking...

**BRACESBOIII** : Felix do you hear it too

 

**MEMELIX** : i hear it too

 

**SQUIRRELBOI** : WHY DID FELIX JUST SCREAM LIKE A TINY GIRL?

**SQUIRRELBOI** : WHY?

 

**SNAIL** : changbin came into our room

**SNAIL** : i'm officially deaf now

 

**BRACESBOIII** : I HEAR WALKING AGAIN

 

  
**SNAIL** : jeez jeonging calm down, it's changbin again he took felix out of our room i don't know why though

 

**BRACESBOIII** : they've been sneaking off together a lot the past weeks

 

**SNAIL** : ????

**SNAIL** : i didn't know

 

**BRACESBOIII** : you really haven't noticed?

**BRACESBOIII** : why is everyone so oblivious?  
  
  


**SNAIL** : Just try to sleep again child

 

**SNAIL HAS GONE OFFLINE**

**BRACESBOIII** : and now i'm practically alone

 

 

 


	7. CLOTHES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone has been stealing clothing out of minho his closet.

**_13:39_ **

 

**TOOMANYBUNDLES HAS ENTERED THE GROUP**   
  


**TOOMANYBUNDLES** : who has been stealing my sweaters?

**TOOMANYBUNDLES** : i swear that i had three of them laying in my closet yesterday and now one of them has magically dissapeared

 

**KANGAROO** : do you mean the grey one

 

**TOOMANYBUNDLES** : yeah... how do you know

 

**KANGAROO** : I just saw jisung wearing that one

**KANGAROO** : good luck getting that back

 

**TOOMANYBUNDLES** : i'm not even going to try

**TOOMANYBUNDLES** : i know how he is when it comes to stealing clothes

**TOOMANYBUNDLES** : He's probably also the one who stole a few of my shirts

 

**SQUIRRELBOI** : you don't know that

 

**TOOMANYBUNDLES** : I have seen you wearing my shirts there's no need to deny it

**TOOMANYBUNDLES** : but why my clothes?  
  


**SQUIRRELBOI** : they're comfortable

  
**TOOMANYBUNDLES** : then buy comfortable clothes for yourself??

 

**SQUIRRELBOI** : i don't want to....

 

**TOOMANYBUNDLES** : why not

 

**SQUIRRELBOI** : You wouldn't understand

 

**SQUIRRELBOI HAS GONE OFFLINE**

 

**TOOMANYBUNDLES** : ???

 

**BRACESBOIII** : you too are really oblivious

 

 


	8. SOMETHING HAPPENED TO THE KITCHEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changbin is bored and decides to cook.  
> The cooking part doesn't work out so well.

_**14:49** _

__

**MOGI HAS ENTERED THE GROUP**

 

**MOGI:** what can a bored person do with their life?

**MOGI:** someone give me attention

**MOGI:** what can i do

**MOGI:** why are you all ignoring me???

**MOGI:** i can see that you're reading this!

**MOGI:** fine then i'll just think of doing something myself

**MOGI:** traitors, just ignoring me like that

 

**MOGI WENT OFFLINE**

 

_**15:21** _

 

**SNAIL:** does anyone else smell that awful scent?

 

**TOOMANYBUNDLES:** o my god what is that

**TOOMANYBUNDLES:** and where does it come from

 

**SQUIRRELBOI:** should i be happy that im not at the dorms?

 

**KANGAROO:** yes

 

**ANGEL:** Definitely 

 

**SNAIL:** who's responsible for this smell, i'm too lazy to go and check so just spill it

 

**MOGI:** so something happened in the kitchen

**MOGI:** and i might need some help

**MOGI:** i don't know how to fix this

 

**KANGAROO** : i'm coming, don't touch anything

 

**BRACESBOIII** : why were you in the kitchen anyways

**BRACESBOIII** : ???  


**MOGI** : well i tried to cook some food because i was hungry and bored

**MOGI** : the cooking didn't go so well

 

**KANGAROO** : from now on we have the rule to only let changbin cook with somebody helping or just not letting him cook

**KANGAROO** : he tried to make some normal ramen in a pot but wanted to stir it with a plastic spoon

**KANGAROO** : the spoon melted into the pot and that where the smell comes from

  
**ANGEL** : and let me guess we need a new cooking pot now?

 

**MOGI** : we do, but i already agreed to paying it

 

**MEMELIX** : just be glad we only need a new pot

**MEMELIX** : if i was the one trying to cook we'd need a new kitchen

 

**KANGAROO** : that felix is definitely true

 

**MEMELIX** : thanks for supporting my cooking man

 

**BRACESBOIII** : you'd dab while cooking

**BRACESBOIII** : And you know i'm right

 

**MEMELIX** : ....

**MEMELIX** : am i supposed to feel offended or?

 

**SNAIL** : okay so we know where the smell came from and the disaster was fixed

**SNAIL** : but is the smell ever going away?????

 

**MOGI** : i have no idea

**MOGI** : should i buy air freshers with the pot

**MOGI** : o god woojin just walked into the kitchend with three cans of deodorant

 

**MEMELIX** : WOOJIN THAT WOULD MAKE IT WORSE

**MEMELIX** : WE CAN'T BREATH WITH DEODORANT IN THE AIR

 

**MOGI** : chan made him go back to his room

 

**ANGEL** : Now that i think of it 

**ANGEL** : it would indeed be stupid to spray a bunch of deodorant in a apartment with nine humans living in it

 

**SQUIRRELBOI** : i assume we're buying takeout tonight?

 

**KANGAROO** : it looks like we are

 

**SQUIRRELBOI** : nice

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. CLINGY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix and Changbin are being clingy and the others are getting sick of it.

**_09:55_ **

 

**SQUIRRELBOI HAS ENTERED THE GROUP**   
  


**SQUIRRELBOI** : can someone please help me

 

**TOOMANYBUNDLES** : what's wrong

 

**SQUIRRELBOI** : i'm in the living room 

**SQUIRRELBOI** : together with felix and changbin and they're being extra sappy and clingy

**SQUIRRELBOI** : Rescue me minho please

 

**TOOMANYBUNDLES** : sorry too lazy to stand up

**TOOMANYBUNDLES** : rescue yourself

 

**SQUIRRELBOI** : but seriously i'm out of here

**SQUIRRELBOI** : otherwise i'm going to throw up

 

**ANGEL** : what happened with them that they're so clingy

**ANGEL** : they've been like that for the past few days

 

**BRACESBOIII** : weeks*

**BRACESBOIII** : only you all are too stupid too see 

**BRACESBOIII** : if they don't tell in the next week i'm going to expose them

 

**SQUIRRELBOI** : Tell what?

 

**BRACESBOIII** : nothing

**BRACESBOIII** : I've already said too much

 

**BRACESBOIII WENT OFFLINE**

 

**SQUIRRELBOI** : but now i'm curious

 

**TOOMANYBUNDLES** : Same...

**TOOMANYBUNDLES** : want to find what it is about with me?  
  


**SQUIRRELBOI** : I'm in

 

**TOOMANYBUNDLES** : Great

**TOOMANYBUNDLES** : You coming to my room or?

 

**SQUIRRELBOI** : OMW  
  


**SQUIRRELBOI WENT OFFLINE**

**TOOMANYBUNDLES WENT OFFLINE**

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

**_14:18_ **

 

**MEMELIX HAS ENTERED THE GROUP**

 

**MEMELIX** : are you just talking about us behind our backs???

**MEMELIX** : unacceptable

**MEMELIX** : and we aren't even that bad

 

**BRACESBOIII** : YOU ARE

 

**MOGI** : since when

 

**BRACESBOIII** : since a kinda long while

 

**SNAIL** : jeongin has a point

 

**KANGAROO** : You two have been extremely clingy

 

**MEMELIX** : ...that's not true

 

**KANGAROO** : the last time i walked into my room 

**KANGAROO** : you and changbin were watching a movie while cuddling and i wanted to wash my eyes out

**KANGAROO** : how can you be so clingy and cutesy in front of our eyes?

**KANGAROO** : and also THAT WAS 5 MINUTES AGO

 

**SQUIRRELBOI** : and also this morning when i tried to have a normal breakfast you and changbin were taking up all the space on the couch 

**SQUIRRELBOI** : you guys really need some explaining to do

 

**MOGI** : we do?

**MOGI** : I don't notice anything strange

**MOGI** : do you felix?  
  


**MEMELIX** : No definitely not

 

**MOGI** : look there's nothing strange guys

 

**BRACESBOIII** : i'm 100% ready to spill the tea about you guys, but for now i'll leave it

 

**MEMELIX** : jeongin?

 

**BRACESBOIII** : yes

 

**MEMELIX** : what do you know

 

**BRACESBOIII** : Everything you and changbin don't want to tell us

**BRACESBOIII:** I sleep less than you think i do and i also sometimes want to be in the kitchen to get some food in the night

**BRACESBOIII** : so to me you wont have to explain anything, but the other would like to know

**BRACESBOIII** : Although to me this situation seems very see trough and by now everyone should know what's going on 

**BRACESBOIII** : BUt that's all i have to say

 

**BRACESBOIII WENT OFFLINE**

 

**TOOMANYBUNDLES** : Me and jisung might've figured it out too

**TOOMANYBUNDLES** : and now that we think even more of it yeah your situation is very obvious

**TOOMANYBUNDLES** : But we also wont spill anything for now

 

**TOOMANYBUNDLES WENT OFFLINE**

 

**MEMELIX** : are we really so obvious then

 

**MOGI** : i don't know 

**MOGI** : probably

 

**MOGI WENT OFFLINE**

**MEMELIX WENT OFFLINE**

 

 

 


End file.
